A True Cinderella
by Wildcat-HarryPotter Fan 4eva
Summary: It was that time of year Halloween. A time for children dressed up in fairy, angel and ghost costumes roaming the neighborhood to claim candy or play tricks on neighbors. TROYPAY ONESHOT.


**A True Cinderella**

It was that time of year Halloween. A time for children dressed up in fairy, angel and ghost costumes roaming the neighborhood to claim candy or play tricks on neighbors.

Halloween was always Troy Bolton's favourite holiday, mostly because he gets to play tricks on his girlfriend Sharpay Evans who he has been dating since the fourth grade, and loves playing tricks on her every Halloween. Sharpay on the other hand is more of the romantic time and loves Valentine's Day. She only likes Halloween because she gets to dress up in all different costumes, one year she and Troy went as Barbie and Ken. This year Troy and Sharpay decided to go as Cinderella and Prince Charming.

While Troy was, so busy getting ready and training for the upcoming basketball game Sharpay was free to focus on the most important event of the fall, her annual Halloween Party.

Sharpay had been so busy planning over the past week, finally finished what she could do, and left the rest up to her house maids and butlers. Lucky for her she already had her costume ready for the following night. Unlike her best friend, Gabriella who is never ready for parties.

Sharpay was upstairs in her bedroom trying on her costume when her phone rang down in the kitchen.

"Hey Gabi" She panted after running down the stairs and checking caller Id.

"Hey, so I have a huge drama" Gabriella replied through the other end.

"What?"

"I need you're help to decide what to wear to your Halloween party tomorrow night"

"I thought you were going as the devil"

"I was but then when I saw myself in the costumes I was like no way am I wearing this. It looked horrible"

"Okay" Sharpay said sounding confused "why don't you go as an angel I am sure you will look gorgeous"

"Good idea I'll ring and see if they have any angel costumes I can hire. Thanks Shar" Gabriella replied relived.

"No problem anytime see you tomorrow" at that, Sharpay hung up the phone and walked back upstairs.

Today is the day of Sharpay's big Halloween Party. It was now 9 o'clock and everyone was starting to arrive in all their outrageous costumes.

Troy came with Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. Troy was dressed as prince Charming as planned. Gabriella was in a beautiful white angel costume with silver sequins. Taylor and Chad came as Tarzan and Jane, which everyone found very amusing.

"Hey Gabriella you look awesome I told you the Angel costume will look gorgeous" Sharpay said giving her friend a hug and examining her costume.

"And you two look very...um...wild" Sharpay said turning to Chad and Taylor looking surprised at their choice of character.

"Yeah, well you look beautiful as usual" Chad replied giving Sharpay a small nod.

"Thanks Chad"

"Hey gorgeous, you look amazing" Troy said giving Sharpay a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Well so do you" She replied giving him a smile.

"May I have this dance?" Troy said bowing and reaching out his hand.

"Why you may," Sharpay said curtseying and taking Troy's hand.

Troy and Sharpay walked out onto the dance floor hand in hand. Troy took Sharpay's waist and Sharpay wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. They both slow danced in each other's embrace.

"I'm having the best time, mostly because I'm with you" Sharpay said taking her head off Troy's chest and smiling up at him.

"Me too, you've done an awesome job" Troy replied.

"Thanks. So when's the big Halloween trick that you play on me every year?" She asked changing subject.

"Well, I just had no time to organize one this year seeing as I was so busy practicing for the basketball game"

"Yeah, sure"

"Why spend time playing some weird trick on you which I've been doing for the last eight years. It's a little played out"

"I guess it is because now I always know that it is going to happen and it never really 'tricks' me anymore"

"I would rather just spend time with you, my gorgeous girlfriend who looks amazing tonight" Troy said smiling down at her then giving her a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you so much" Sharpay said into his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too, Cinderella" He replied beaming at her.

They both laughed and continued to dance. Troy caught sight of Taylor and Gabriella over the top of Sharpay's head and saw them coming towards them carrying drinks.

"Hey, Cinderella here come your two ugly step sisters" Troy said while smiling over at the two girls. Sharpay let out a small giggle and turned around just in time to see Gabriella standing in front of her offering her a soda.

"You guys having fun. Sharpay this is the best party ever" Gabriella shouted over the loud booming music.

"You've done a fabulous job" Taylor added, handing Troy a drink.

"Thanks guys, I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom" She then hurried upstairs to the bathroom. On the way she dropped her bracelet she was wearing.

"Crap" Sharpay said under her breath while she was washing her hands and realized that her bracelet was missing. It was a bracelet she never took off Troy gave it to her on their first Valentines Day together, though they were very young it was her favourite Valentine gift from Troy because it was his first.

Ten minutes later Sharpay came down the stairs looking upset. With all of these people around it was a one in a million chance she would ever find it_. I wonder where I dropped it _she thought to herself while coming down the stairs and trying to find it but she knew it wasn't any good.

"Cinderella" Troy yelled from the bottom of the spiral stairs. He waited for her to reach him.

"Troy I'm so sorry I lost the bracelet you gave me on our first Valentines Day. The clasp must've come loose and it slipped off" She told him looking disappointed.

"You mean this bracelet" He said holding a sliver bracelet with a love heart engraved with 'T+S 4 Eva'.

A grin appeared across Sharpay's face. "Where did you find that?"

"At the bottom of the stairs, it must have slipped off while you were hurrying to the bathroom" Troy replied while putting the bracelet back on her wrist. "Now you have it back, may I have the pleasure of this dance, Cinderella" Troy said while reaching out his hand.

"Why of course you may" She replied sounding very posh. She took his hand and stepping off the staircase.

He led her to the middle of the dance floor right under the mirror ball and Prince Charming and Cinderella danced away into the night.


End file.
